To Think I'd Lose You
Synopsis In Tao Gems, Onyx and White Aquamarine duel. The outcome is major, to say the least. Plot The two groups attacked. It seemed like they got shorter and shorter White Aquamarine was just a face in the crowd, another one of the soldiers fighting for Earth. She wasn't paying attention to fighting when she was pushed to the ground. When White Aquamarine turned around, she saw Black Laced Onyx, with a sword being held by him. "Goodbye," Onyx said. "Orders from my leader were to shatter you." Onyx tried to slice White Aquamarine's body in half, but she jumped to dodge it and ran away. Onyx followed. He eventually caught up to White Aquamarine and sent a shock wave at her. "You wanna fight, runt?" Onyx said. "It's almost like he doesn't even know me... is this even the same Onyx?" White Aquamarine thought. She took out her shotgun, which was strapped to her hand. Upon shaking it, it turned into a katana. "So I can fight far and close! Nice!" White Aquamarine slashed Onyx. His arm had gotten a huge cut. Onyx retaliated with a kick, making her fall to the ground. Onyx held his arm up and charged a ball of electricity, when White Aquamarine rolled away and sent a fireball at Onyx. He took it with ease. White Aquamarine summoned a shotgun but Onyx took it away, threw White Aquamarine in the air, and shot her in the stomach. White Aquamarine fell down, heavily bruised. She stood up. "Last words, rebel?" Onyx said. He saw the Breaking Point on the ground and picked it up. White Aquamarine shook her head. Onyx ran towards White Aquamarine with it, but White Aquamarine instead grabbed Onyx and threw him in the air. Once he landed, White Aquamarine caught him. The two's gems glowed. White Aquamarine set Onyx in a dancing position and then they fused. The new Gem touched their eyepatch. Meanwhile, in their fusion mind, White Aquamarine was unable to be seen. Onyx said, "Damn Crystal Gem tricked me into fusing with her. It was then that White Aquamarine was seen, being surrounded by those white butterflies. White Aquamarine was sitting criss-cross, crying. Onyx walked over to White Aquamarine and said, "Aqua, I remember. I need to show you something." Onyx took a butterfly and let it fly into the air. It revealed Yellow Diamond and Onyx at space. Yellow Diamond said, "Let the brainwashing commence." Onyx then viewed nothing but black for a few hours. After that, he saw everything in black and white. Only realizing who she was was the only way he could remember his purpose. Onyx helped White Aquamarine up. White Aquamarine looked at Onyx and hummed a tune. "I always thought I might be bad" White Aquamarine smiled. He knew the lyrics to her song. "Now I'm sure that its true" "'Cause I think you're so good" "And I'm nothing like you" White Aquamarine chuckled. "Look at you go!" "I just adore you" "I wish that I knew" "What makes you think I'm so special" The two left the fusion mind. Snowflake Obsidian walked up to Yellow Diamond. Apparently, a few hours had passed. Snowflake Obsidian yelled, "Yellow Diamond, I am a challenger and I want to fight you!" Yellow Diamond looked at the Gem's hand gem and forehead gem. "White Aquamarine and Black Laced Onyx have fused, it seems. Alright! I will deal with you like I did that human!" Characters * White Aquamarine * Black Laced Onyx * Snowflake Obsidian * Yellow Diamond Trivia * This is the second episode to feature Snowflake Obsidian, the first being Yin and Yang Merging: Is It Possible?. Category:Enchi's Content